Luke
Luke is a Brofinder date for Mark. Character Summary Luke is a recent Irish immigrant and a rugby player. He recently moved from Waterford, in Ireland, to Orlin, in America. He attends Orlin University where he is a part of the university's varsity team. Due to having moved recently and not knowing anyone in Orlin, Luke feels a little lonely and is looking to make friends. Appearance Luke is very muscular, with broad shoulders and massive thighs as he regularly works out his legs for playing rugby. He has a masculine face with light blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wears a simple orange v-neck shirt and sweatpants. Date Mark can initiate Luke's date on Brofinder. Luke profile says he is looking for "Streamflix and Chill" an euphemism for casual sex. LukeBro.png|Luke's BroFinder Profile to expand They arrange to meet the next day. Mark goes to the fraternity Luke lives in and is greeted by him at the door. Luke says he's glad Mark came over and they'll be watching a movie called While I Sleep, about Goff, a narcoleptic rugby player who struggles to overcome his disability and lead his collegiate team to the national championship. Luke appears.png|Luke appears to expand Lounge.png|The lounge. to expand While I Sleep.png|While I Sleep to expand A less then thrilled Mark follows Luke inside. The boys sit on the couch to watch the movie. Mark remarks how cold the room and Luke grabs a blanket for them to share. Through the whole date, Luke seems way more into the movie than into Mark. A frustrated Mark takes things slow, thinking Luke's just shy. When Luke complains about soreness,Mark offers to give him a massage which Luke accepts. And when time seems right Mark attempts to kiss him. Luke shakes him off and asks what was the kiss about. Mark explains he thought they were on a date, and then Luke realizes that due to cultural differences, he mistook "Streamflix and chill" as just hanging out to watch a movie instead of hooking up. Luke also thought Brofinder was an app meant to find like-minded bros to hang out. The boys clear the misunderstanding and laugh it off. Mark decides to leave since there's no actual date but just when he is about to leave, Luke asks him to stay and watch the rest of the movie. Rejection.png|Luke rejects Mark to expand What.png|Luke learns the truth about Brofinder. to expand Missunderstanding Cleared.png|Luke laughs it off. to expand Stay.png|Luke asks Mark to stay to expand The boys return to the couch and resume watching the movie. After the movie is over Luke admits the whole situation with Mark has made him horny, and Mark offers to give him a blowjob beneath the blanket because Luke's frat mates might intrude on them, which they do depending on Mark's choices. After the blowjob, Mark leaves and Luke asks him if they could meet again, ending the date on a sweet note. Flow.png|Luke admits he is horny. to expand Again.png|Luke wants to meet again. to expand Walkthrough Trivia *Luke was unveiled to the public along with Frank by Obscurasoft on Twitter on December 2nd 2015 *Luke's date became available together with Frank's on December 27th 2015 *He is the fourth Brofinder date available. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Athlete Category:Orlin University Student